By Puppet Strings
The Ominar of Sector Alnasl have managed to greatly extend their lifespans by continually injecting themselves with artificially generated DNA called "Strandware". The Strandware, which also includes medicine, drugs, and neural stabilizers, and can impart knowledge to the recipient as well, has been sabotaged, leading to insanity and violence throughout the Ominar population of the sector. The Proconsul of Waypoint 8, Omingrazi, has locked himself inside the station's great hall. His knowledge is needed to repair the strandware and prevent disaster. To begin, speak to the madman in room L blocking the door into the great hall. He will ask you three questions, and to get him to move, you must answer them all correctly. The questions are: *1. Want to Play? (answer Yes). *2. A friend of mine was like me. No one ever paid much attention to him until he discovered what he could do with a transporter beam. Is there anything left of the ship he used it on? (answer Yes). *3. Am I sane? (answer No). Despite what he says, he will detonate his Anti-Mat Grenade if you answer any of the questions wrong. The Anti-Mat Grenade does 60 hp of damage to anyone standing just to the south or east of the Ominar (and kills the Ominar). So to be safe, approach him from the west. If you answer his questions correctly, he wanders away from the door. If you don't feel like playing his game, you can just kill him. Now head down to room N and talk to the Ominar there. He needs six Control Crystals to open the door into room AA. You can find them in the lockers marked with a "*" on the map. Search those lockers to get the Control Crystals. Searching any other lockers sets off a bomb that does 60 hp damage to anyone next to the locker. Use the six Control Crystals on the Ominar in room N, and he will open the door into room AA. Then, to fix the Proconsul's strandware, you will need to find a Microtic Injector and the PC Strandware. These items are scattered amongst the debris of the three spacecraft that Ominthain has been destroying. If you don't have a Microtic Injector, take the teletrans in room U to room W, where you will find them. Next you need to realign the teletrans at room D to point to room X (instead of room R). Go talk to the Ominar Tech in room K. As you walk up to him, he tries to inject you with strandware... it sound like it hurts, but you'll be fine. Talk to him, and tell him you'll help him. Take the teletrans at room D and grab the Mind Net Key from room T. Head over to room P, where you will find the MindNet Pad. Tell it that you'd like transporter 2 to service the needs of transporter 3. Now head back to room D. It now will teletrans you to room X, so you can grab the PC Strandware from room Y. Head back to the Proconsul in room AA and use the PC Strandware on him (make sure that the character who uses the strandware also has a Microtic Injector in his inventory). This will fix him, and he will give you the Control Spike that you will need for "Ghosts, Nightmares, and Yesterdays". Head next to Waypoint 9. Category:Scenarios Category:Scenarios in Sector Alnasl Category:Highly Dangerous Scenarios